


Tales From My Notebook

by irltimothy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltimothy/pseuds/irltimothy
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my notebooks probably a lot of porn





	1. dave/hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a drabble of dave and hal, it's nsfw

Dave blew a raspberry on Hal’s neck making him yelp and laugh. Hal shoved at Dave lightly not even moving him. Dave’s blowing changed to kissing softly in the crook of Hal’s neck before rubbing his face against the spot. “You’re so warm,” Dave mumbled. Hal pressed his face into Dave hair. He mumbled something back, but Dave could barely hear him. “What was that, babe?”

“I said you’re the warm one,” Hal said. The two were a tangle of limbs on the couch.

“Well, you’re the hot one,” Dave said.

“You’re the smokin’ one.”

“Yeah I do smoke, you got me there.”

Hal huffed and ran a hand through Dave’s hair. He dragged Dave in by his hair for a kiss. It started out slow before deepening. Hal broke the kiss to push Dave back against the couch, pinning him down by his shoulders. He straddled Dave’s leg and rutted against him. Dave bit down on his lip, stifling a groan. Hal let out a happy sigh as he continued to move against Dave’s leg. “Yeah give me a show,” Dave said.

Hal smiled down at him before sitting up right to take off his shirt. Then he explored Dave’s chest with his hands, pushing up Dave’s shirt as he went. His uneven nail scratched down Dave’s chest making him hiss and buck his hips up.  Hal moved himself between Dave’s legs then. He tugged at Dave’s shorts signaling for Dave to lift his hips up. After discarding his shorts Hal grinned. He could now fully see Dave’s growing erection. Dave hid his face with one hand. “What’s wrong, Dave, embarrassed?” Hal said.

“What? No!”

“Honestly, how long have we been doing this now?” Before Dave could answer Hal mouthed at his cock through his boxers, causing Dave’s jaw to tense up. He bucked his hips once more. Hal placed both his hands on Dave’s hips and held them down against the couch. He continued to mouth at Dave’s cock, getting tiny grunts from the other man. Hal laughed and pulled Dave’s cock out of his boxers finally. He wrapped his lips around Dave’s head, flicking his tongue over the tip. His tongue swirled. Dave’s legs shook. He tried to buck his hips up again to send his cock into Hal’s mouth, but Hal remembered to put his hands back on Dave’s hips. He was helpless. Hal continued to tease with his tongue. Swiping it over the tip, and licking up and down Dave’s shaft.

“Fuck, Hal, I’m uh…” Dave stopped.

“Close? I can tell,” Hal said with a laugh. Dave’s legs were shaking, and his cock dribbled precome. Hal wrapped a hand around Dave’s cock and started to pump. Dave tossed his head back and moaned. He finished quickly with Hal’s touch. Hal let out a sigh. “David. You got it on my glasses.”

Now it was Dave’s turn to laugh as he got a good look at Hal’s face. He sat up and pulled the man into a kiss. He licked up his own come off Hal’s face in one slow movement. Hal batted Dave away and rubbed his own face now covered in spit and come. Dave loved this man so much.


	2. death by pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have a series of three trans dave nsfw works

            Hal laid back against the bed as Dave straddled his hips. He felt his dick strain against his sweatpants already, but Dave took his time still. Dave was fully naked while Hal was just missing his shirt. Hal let out a small sigh as he bucked his hips up against Dave. Dave grinded down against Hal’s growing erection. He let out a breathy laugh. “What’s wrong Hal?” Hal let his head fall back without saying a word. “Don’t worry I know what you want,” Dave said. Hal grinned at that.

            “Thank you,” Hal said. Dave moved himself up. He hovered over Hal’s face for a moment his legs shaking slightly. Hal grabbed Dave’s hips and shoved him down on Hal’s face. Dave let out a gasp as Hal’s tongue moved against his clit. Dave rocked his hips down as Hal’s tongue continued to explore. Hal’s grip on Dave’s hips tightened as he continued to explore. Dave moaned loudly. He grabbed Hal by his hair and yanked hard getting a groan from the man below him. Dave laughed at that. Hal bit down lightly on Dave’s clit making him squeeze his thighs on Hal’s head. Hal looked up at Dave and winked. Fuck. Dave rubbed himself against Hal’s face hard.

            Dave stopped at the sound of a crack. He pulled back quickly jumping off of Hal. “What happened?” Hal’s hands flew up to his nose, he was trying to cover the blood pouring from his nose. “I-I think you broke it,” Hal said.


	3. death by pussy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second in the trans dave series

Hal felt his face go warm from the alcohol. Drinking with Dave was an experience, the man could down whiskey like it was water. Hal was struggling to get half way through his third rum and coke. “I think I’m done after this one. How can you drink so much?” Hal said.

            “Not much else to do out here besides take care of the dogs and drink,” Dave said.

            “A bit depressing, don’t you think?”

            “It can be, sure.”

            “Well now you have me. I’m glad you’re not drinking often anymore.”

            “You gave me a reason to be sober,” Dave said.

            Hal laughed a little at that. He set his glass down on the coffee table before inching closer to Dave on the couch. Dave wrapped an around Hal and dragged him in against his chest. The two laid back against the couch, Hal on top of Dave. Hal pressed his face against Dave’s chest and sighed. They lapsed into a blissful silence for a few moments, listening to each other’s breaths grow steady. “Are you falling asleep?” Dave said finally.

            “No, I’m just super comfortable, you?” Hal said.

            “Nah I’m awake, just happy to hold you.”

            At that Hal laughed again, the alcohol was making him feel fuzzy and put him in a great mood. Dave pressed a kiss to Hal’s forehead. He threaded his fingers through Hal’s hair, accidentally pulling a bit. Hal didn’t mind the pull, it felt nice to have Dave’s fumbling fingers run through his hair. That’s what Dave yanked Hal into a kiss. Hal melted into the kiss feeling fire run through his veins whether it was the kiss or the alcohol he couldn’t tell. He pressed into the kiss pushing back against Dave. Hal pulled away and grinned. He pushed himself up to slide down Dave’s body pushing his hands up Dave’s shirt. Hal’s hands ghosted over Dave’s chest, scratching at his skin. “Fuck Hal, what’re you up to?”

            “Well I was thinking about eating you out, if you want me to,” Hal said. At that Dave felt his face go warm. Hal noticed and let out a laugh. “Is that a yes?”

            “Yes, yes, it is,” Dave said.

            “Say please.”

            “What?”

            “Say please.”

            Dave threw his head back. He wiggled his hips up rubbing his crotch against Hal’s leg. “Please, Hal, I need your tongue in my wet cunt.” Hal’s face went red. Dave grinned at him. With that Hal wasted no time grasping at Dave’s sweatpants and yanking them down along with his boxers. Dave tried to close his legs on impulse but Hal sat between them, keeping them open. Hal ran his hands over Dave’s now bare thighs. “Still ok?” Hal asked.

            “Yeah, it’s just cold,” Dave said.

            “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll warm you up.” Hal hummed as he continued to run his hands over Dave’s thighs. Dave started to shake with arousal under his touch. Then, Hal stuck his hand between Dave’s legs making Dave yelp in surprise. Hal laughed at that before rubbing Dave’s slit. Dave started to relax more, letting out a content sigh that turned into a soft moan. Hal licked his lips. He removed his hand to replace it with his mouth. He lapped at Dave’s wet pussy, moaning into him. Dave’s breath hitched. He moved his hips, pushing himself against Hal’s face. Hal’s tongue circled Dave’s clit before sucking it into his mouth. Dave’s hands flew to Hal’s hair. He grinded himself against Hal’s face, getting a moan from the other man. “Fuck, Hal,” Dave said. Hal’s fingers dug into Dave’s hips leaving little scratches behind. He moved one hand off of Dave’s hip to insert a finger into him while sucking on his clit.

            Dave tossed his head back and rocked his hips down on Hal’s finger. “Jeez, Dave, you’re so wet. You’re taking it like it’s nothing,” Hal said. Hal rested his face against Dave’s thigh as he inserted another finger. He fucked Dave with his fingers, relishing the sweet sounds he was pulling out of the other man. Dave bit down on his bottom lip trying to hold back his moans. “No, c’mon, let me hear you,” Hal said.

            “I’m gonna cum,” Dave said, out of breath. Hal rubbed Dave’s clit with his thumb then, crooking his fingers inside rubbing against those spots that made Dave cry out. Hal felt Dave clench around his fingers. He cried out once more before shutting his legs. Hal pulled his fingers out and inspected the cum on his fingers before licking it off. At that Hal recoiled though. “Dave, what have you been eating?”

            Dave huffed out a breath. “Save the lecture for later,” he said.


	4. death by pussy 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the third in the trans dave series

Hal hummed a laugh as he worked his fingers into Dave. Dave huffed out a breath and moved his hips. “Hal, c’mon, I’m ready,” he said.

            “Ready for what?” Hal said.

            “Your cock, I need your thick cock in me, now,” Hal laughed at that, Dave had been getting more and more straight forward lately. The change was nice. Hal removed his fingers and slid down his pajama pants. He started to move away to grab a condom, but Dave stopped him. “Hal,” Dave started.

            “I have to get a-” Hal was interrupted when Dave pulled him in with his legs.

            “Hal, fuck me. You know I’m sterile.”

            “You want the mess?”

            “Don’t worry, I’ll just have you clean up after yourself.”

            Hal’s face went warm. He crawled closer to Dave. The sight of his boyfriend’s wet cunt made his mouth water, but Hal knew what Dave wanted right now. He lined up his dick and rubbed it against Dave’s slit. Dave moved his hips down to rub against Hal’s dick. Hal chewed on his bottom lip before moving closer. He went to move slowly into Dave, but the moment the tip was in Dave slammed himself on Hal’s dick. Hal let out a gasp as he bottomed out. He placed his hands next to Dave’s head. Dave was so tight, so warm. Hal almost forgot to move but he started to rock his hips getting soft moans out of Dave.

            Dave grabbed on to Hal’s shoulders, digging his nails into Hal’s skin and scratching. Hal continued to thrust in slow at first before picking up his pace. Skin slapped against skin. Dave let out a string of moans, his legs shook as Hal fucked him. “God Dave you’re so good, so good,” Hal groaned. Hal stopped suddenly. He froze up and let his head fall. Dave stared at him for a moment before realization hit.

            “Did…did you cum?” Dave said.

            “Look it’s, it’s been a while…”

            Dave erupted into a fit of laughter making Hal pull out. “Shut up! You just felt so nice, and, and perfect I just-,”

            “Hal don’t worry about it,” Dave said. He wrapped his arms around Hal and rubbed his face against Hal’s neck. “But I wasn’t kidding about you cleaning up after yourself,”


	5. Grindr Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaz/adam grindr meet up modern au

            Kaz let out a sigh as he scrolled through profiles on his phone. His roommate, John, was gone for thr night and he was bored out of his mind. Bored enough to download Grindr. There was bound to be someone hot to talk to, maybe get some head if he was lucky. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He glanced over the profile before reading the message. Adam, 25, looking for a good time. Kaz arched an eyebrow at the message. A simple ‘hey’ dotted the screen. Kaz jotted back a ‘hey beautiful.’ Adam responded quickly. ‘Flattery, I like that. So how are you, handsome?’

‘Bored honestly, my roommate’s gone for the night, so I was looking for someone to chat with.’

‘Aw, just chat?’

‘Well maybe more.’

‘Now we’re talking, pics?’

‘Of?’

‘Of you first then I want to see your dick.’

Kaz didn’t hesitate to swap pictures with him. Adam was pretty hot. He had a cute face, shaggy hair, the beginning of some facial hair but he was blonde, so it wasn’t showing up much. He had a decent number of pictures too, even a few of him taking a massive dick. Kaz sucked on his teeth. He just had to send one risky message. ‘So, do you wanna come over?’

‘I thought you’d never ask.’

Kaz jumped up at that. He quickly sent Adam his address before rushing to the bathroom. His hair was fine, he hadn’t shaved today but it looked alright. He checked his dick out, clean and well-trimmed hair. Kaz checked his phone once more. ‘Be over in 5.’

 

Adam was over in a few minutes like he said, and it didn’t take long for Adam to get down on his knees. Kaz let out a sigh as Adam wrapped his lips around Kaz’s cock. He sucked in a breath. Adam sucked the tip into his mouth. He looked up at Kaz and winked. Kaz chewed on his bottom lip. Was this guy even real? Adam closed his eyes to focus on the task. He went down slowly, taking Kaz’s dick into his mouth. Kaz buried a hand in Adam’s scruffy hair. Adam barely noticed as he started to bob his head. He moaned on Kaz’a dick before taking all of Kaz into his throat. “Oh fuck,” Kaz wheezed. Adam hummed out a response. Kaz let his head fall back as Adam sucked. He felt so close. That’s when Adam squeezed the base of his cock hard, making Kaz hiss. “What the hell?”

“Fuck me,” Adam said.

“What?

“I said, fuck me, unless you just want me to suck you off.”

Kaz blinked, dumbfounded before grinning. Fucking amazing. “Get on your hands and knees then.”

Adam smiled right back at Kaz before doing as he was told. “Hope you have lube though, I’m not into getting fucked dry.”

Kaz laughed under his breath. “Of course I do just, uh, hold on.” Kaz pulled his pants up for a moment so he could grab the lube from his bedroom. Adam didn’t move from his spot. Kaz got down on the floor behind Adam, lube in hand. Kaz licked his lips. He yanked down Adam’s pants making the man suck in a breath. He was hard already. Jeez, he must have been turned on just from sucking Kaz off. Kaz pulled down his own pants and started to stroke himself. He squirted lube onto two of his fingers before shoving them roughly into Adam. Adam tensed up and moaned out loud. “Was that alright?” Kaz asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me I’ve taken bigger,” Adam said.

Kaz scoffed. “Sure, you’ve taken bigger, but I’ll make sure you remember me tonight.”

Adam let out a breathy laugh and he probably had a come back but Kaz shut him up with a crook of his fingers. He pushed back against Kaz’s fingers, letting out his breaths in puffs. He pulled his fingers out, getting a whine from Adam. Kaz grabbed the bottle of lube once more and lubed up his dick. He lined himself up with Adam’s hole, prodding against him. Adam groaned and tried pushed back but Kaz held on to his hips. “Kaz, come on.” Adam said.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Are you kidding me- please! Fuck me already!”

Kaz gripped Adam’s hips as he slid into him. He pressed himself against Adam’s back and rolled his hips until he bottomed out. Adam was tight. He pressed his face down against the carpet, panting. Kaz started to fuck into him slowly, before picking up his pace. Soon the room was filled with the sound of skin against skin as Kaz fucked into Adam. Adam moaned out loudly. Kaz bit down on Adam’s shoulder sucking marks onto his skin. He reached around and started to stroke Adam’s cock. Adam moaned out Kaz’s name as he…came? Kaz let out a laugh. “Did you really just-?”

“Shut up there’s a lot going on just, hurry up you’re probably close to!” Adam said.

“I am, but that’s because I had your sweet mouth on my cock first, what’s your excuse?” Adam opened his mouth to say something but choked off as Kaz grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back. He fucked into Adam hard now, focusing on getting off with a few more thrusts before finally bottoming out and coming inside him. The two laid on the carpet, Kaz on his back now. Adam lay panting and shaking on the floor. “You’re…pretty good.” He mumbled.

“Thanks, I’m guessing you’re done after one round?”

Adam scoffed. “No, just give me a minute.”

Kaz grinned. He was in for quite the night.


End file.
